No such thing as Failure
by chibiwolfgurl
Summary: One shot. Sora confesses his love to Kairi but does she love him back? as he's listening to music on the beach maybe things will turn out okay...or not. SxK. R&R.


CWG: Hello. So you may have guessed that this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic and it's only a one shot so I hope it works out. -

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Kingdom Hearts. No matter how much I wish I could. (These things are always ready to ruin my day) Oh yeah and I absolutely do not own the song used in the background: "Failures Not Flattering", by New Found Glory. But I do own the Ipod that let me listen to the song and get the idea! Alright now this is a long disclaimer and I'm just going to go over there now. (Walks away)

…

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

Sora sat on the beach of his island staring out across the blue sea. The wind blew through his brown hair as the 'conversation' from earlier that morning replayed through his mind. He had waited for the best moment possible to pop the question to the girl of his dreams. He had planned it perfectly, so what the hell had gone wrong? That was the question racing through his mind at that exact moment.

Releasing a heavy sigh Sora pulled out his green Ipod mini in attempts to drown out his thoughts. Unfortunately the song that came on had the opposite effect. Barely listening to the words of the song Sora thought harder about what went on that morning.

"_What's your problem? Can't you see it? And you go and blow it like everyone knows you will. _

He had to wait until after school or else it would just make the entire day awkward for the both of them. He watched impatiently throughout the day as Kairi absentmindedly brushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear as she tried to concentrate on her work. Sora couldn't concentrate enough on the work given to him and continued to watch his red haired beauty.

"_Don't leave this rock unturned 'cuz you could like what you find. _

At one point through the lesson Kairi had turned and smiled at him causing him to blush and drop his pencil. His best friend Riku couldn't help but feel bad for the brunette as he watched Sora make a fool out of himself. He intercepted all questions regarding work from the teachers so Sora wouldn't be even more embarrassed, but in the end it was hopeless.

"_A short shot hit, with your name attached to it. Well you keep me in mind."_

Before Riku, Kairi and Sora left school grounds completely Sora gathered his courage and asked to talk to Kairi in private. After confessing he had a crush on Kairi she couldn't help but frown at him. She stated clearly, "Sora, I don't think I could ever think of you as more than a good friend. I'm sorry."

"_I will cast the first stone. Or leave the first mark. But I will leave a lasting impression."_

"Oh well that's okay, I guess." Sora stared at his feet and mumbled something about running errands before running down the street. He passed Riku and the silver haired boy could see the tears threatening to fall even with Sora's brown bangs covering his face.

"_You'd complain but you wont. And you've said whats been said and I do hope you learn a lesson."_

Sora sighed again, his blue eyes becoming hollow as he spoke to no one in particular, "Just friends. I guess that's okay, but that still doesn't stop my feelings for you Kairi. Why won't you even give me a chance?"

"_Don't look too hard for what you want 'cuz it could be on the tip of your tongue."_

Sora placed his head in his hands and tried not to think about anything. But no matter how hard he tried his mind kept wandering to the red head he had confessed his love to that afternoon.

"_You're holding back like there's nothing left to it. Could this be a false alarm?" _

As the song asked the question Sora answered quietly, 'I tried so hard to get the courage to tell her and even after that it was useless. No there's nothing false about it. I love Kairi and she doesn't love me back. The end.'

"_What's your problem? Can't you see it? And you go and blow it like everyone knows you will."_

'Yeah that's me: Sora the Key blade master, average student, and local screw-up.' The brunette thought to himself. His body shook violently as he tried his hardest to stop the tears from burning through his eyes and down his pale cheeks. He noticed the water was turning darker and the winds were picking up but he couldn't have cared less.

"_Why don't you get it together now? Failure's not flattering."_

Sora's eyes lightened a bit at that line of the song. He looked down at his hands and cursed himself for being such an idiot. "Why should I let this bother me?" he asked himself. "Kairi is my friend so, so what if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend. She's not the only girl out there. Besides there's more to life than girls." He was getting convinced that everything would be alright when he noticed water dripping from his bangs. He looked up and noticed the rain beginning to pour down on him.

"_Do hope you learn a lesson. Oh. You'll never learn your lesson."_

"Yes I will learn. And I'll get stronger, too." He stated to himself as he stood up hands clenched in front of him.

"_What's your problem? Can't you see it? And you go and blow it like everyone knows you will."_

"I won't blow it. I'll get it right this time. You'll see, I'll show you." Sora stated to himself. "I'll get through this. Just wait and see." Sora brushed the strands of wet hair from his eyes as he turned to walk back to his rowboat. Back to his homeland where he could be safe and warm.

As he walked down the beach towards the docks he noticed a slim figure running through the rain towards him. Her red hair flew behind her and she carried an umbrella. "Kairi…" Sora began but stopped as he noticed her eyes were red and the water on her face wasn't just rain but tears as well. "What's wrong?" Sora asked hopelessly as he ran to meet the shaking girl.

Before he could say anything Kairi dropped the umbrella at her feet, and threw her arms around the surprised brunette. "Sora I am so sorry. I lied to you." She cried into his chest.

"What are you talking about, Kairi?" Sora asked putting his arms around the shaking girl.

"When I got home I thought about what you said and I realized something that I hadn't before." She started. Sora's heart literally stopped beating for a second as he waited for her to continue. "Sora, I feel the same way. Every time I see you I cannot help but smile. If it weren't for you I don't think I would've ever made it this far."

Sora couldn't speak. He wanted to say something along the lines of, 'It's okay.' Or 'I love you, Kairi.' But for some reason all words had escaped him and all he could do was stand in the rain holding the red haired girl who he had come to love.

As the last of the rain drops fell and the sun came back to shine on the faces of the two teenagers, Sora and Kairi continued to stand on the beach together. But as they noticed that the sun was setting they decided to walk back home, hand in hand.

…

CWG: YAY! Finally they get together.

Riku: Well kind of, you still broke their hearts first. And where was I in this story! I think I was mentioned twice? What's up with that!

CWG: Oh quit complaining Riku or I won't even mention you in the next story.

Riku: What do I care? I'll go find a story ALL about me.

CWG: Fine see ya.

Riku: Hey I wasn't serious! Come on.

CWG: ha ha neither was I. next story I write ill make sure you're the center of attention okay?

Riku: okay. -

CWG: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
